The Triple Threats
by MoSassy23
Summary: Meet Julia "Jules" Bray, Alex Ride, and Charlie Cross, aka The Triple Threats. Three highly skilled hunters, who've known the Winchesters for many years. When Dean calls them to help him and Sam find their father, they may be getting into more than they bargained for.


_A.N. New story! This is one my best friends and I came up with. Hope you like it! Again, don't own Supernatural, just my characters._

Pilot

_Santa Cruz, California_

Three women walked into a cemetery late at night, carrying bags that contained anything but flowers. They had a job to do, and each woman hoped it would go as planned. The oldest, with dark brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes, gripped her shotgun tighter as they walked further into the cemetery. The younger blonde green-eyed woman noticed."Jules, calm down. Everything will be okay." Jules looked to her."Yeah, well, I hope so, Alex." Jules walked ahead of Alex, leaving the third, and youngest, to stand next to her. Alex looked at the blue-eyed redhead."She okay, Charlie?" Charlie shook her head as they started walking."That lead she was working on...another dead end. Third this month." Alex sighed."Damn. Come on, lets get this done. Bobby has some books we can look through." Alex and Charlie hurried to catch up with Jules. They continued on in silence, until they found the grave. Jules read the name on the tombstone."Mrs. Jenna Anderson, born 1900 died 1920. Yeah, I'd call that vengeful spirit material." Alex pulled out two shovels from her bag and handed one to Jules. They took off their jackets and began to dig at the base of the grave. After about half an hour, Alex and Jules were filthy. Charlie kneeled down next to the bag to get the salt and gasoline, when she noticed something moving across the cemetery. She quickly looked up, but the thing she saw was gone. Charlie leaned toward the edge of the hole."Guys." Alex spoke in a labored voice."Almost there, Charlie. Give us a sec." Charlie glanced at them, then the direction she was looking before. Alex called up to her again."Charlie, can you help me up?" Charlie stood up and grabbed Alex's outstretched hands, pulling her topside. Jules took the shovel and broke open the old coffin."Hello, Mrs. Anderson. You've been stirring up some trouble lately." Alex and Charlie pulled her up, then they started the easy part. Alex poured salt over the body as Jules poured gas, and Charlie held the matches in her hand. She lit the match when they were done, and dropped it in the grave. The fire danced across their faces, when a noise caught their attention. Jules looked at Charlie."You saw something earlier, didn't you?" Charlie nodded. Alex reached into her bag and pulled out a silver locket, with the initials J.A. on the back."Time to burn this, too." But before Alex could drop the necklace in, a very pale woman knocked her to the ground. Jules picked up her shotgun as Charlie ran to help Alex. Jules fired, and Jenna disappeared."You okay?" Alex stood up."Yeah, where's the locket?" Charlie and Alex looked around as Jules kept her guard up."We got anymore salt?" Charlie shook the box of salt, and then threw it on the ground."That was the last of it." Jules swore. Alex grabbed her own shot gun as Charlie pulled out her iron knife. They stood on guard, waiting for Jenna to reappear. Alex spotted something on the ground."Got the locket." But as she picked it up, Alex was grabbed around the throat by Jenna. Jules was about to shoot her, but Jenna waved her hand and sent Jules flying through the air. Jenna held Alex in the air, as she picked up her locket. Then Charlie threw her knife and hit the locket, pinning it to a nearby tree. Jenna dropped Alex, then went up in flames. Charlie quickly pulled the locket and knife free, then tossed the necklace into the fire. Jules slowly stood up and went to help Alex. Charlie turned to face them."You guys okay?" Alex nodded, rubbing her throat, and Jules smiled at her."Nice shot, Charlie." Charlie looked at them."I was aiming for her head." Alex and Jules looked at each other, then at Charlie. Then they all busted out The next morning, Jules, Alex and Charlie were leaning against the 65 Mustang they all shared. Charlie had a newspaper spread on the hood next to where Alex was sitting drinking a beer, while Jules was on the phone."Alright, thanks Bobby." She walked over to the car, a defeated look on her face. Alex asked her the inevitable."Anything?" Jules looked up at her."Yeah...nothing. Not one damn thing. Twenty years we've been looking, and all we got is bubkis." Charlie looked up from the paper."Careful, you're starting to sound like someone we despise." Jules sighed and threw her phone on the hood."Don't remind me." Just then, Alex's phone rang."Speak of the Devil." She answered. "You got a lot of balls for calling us." The voice laughed."I take that as a complement coming from you, sweetheart." Alex's eyes went wide with surprise."Dean?" Charlie and Jules looked up in surprise. Jules mouthed to her._Speaker. _Alex put Dean on speaker."Dean Winchester, as I live and breathe." Dean smiled."The infamous Triple Threats, who'd you think I was, Alex?" Jules answered for her."John. Last we heard from him, he called us at this number." Dean paused."Sorry to disappoint." Charlie spoke next."Don't worry, we'd much rather talk to you than your dick of a father." Alex and Jules looked at her as Dean continued."It must've been bad if Charlie's pissed at him." Charlie shrugged."What do you need?" Dean cleared his throat."Have you guys seen my dick of a father in the last month?" The girls looked at each other before Jules answered."No, why?" Dean sighed."He's missing." Charlie closed the paper."How long?""About three weeks." Alex shook her head."And you're just now telling us?" Dean spoke with a serious tone in his voice."Look, I don't all three of you ganging up on me...I need your help." Alex looked at Charlie, then they both looked at Jules, who sighed."What can we do?" Dean paused.

"Can you guys meet me in Palo Alto?" Alex's eyes went wide as Jules spoke.

"Sure, we could be there tonight." Alex spoke before Dean could reply.

"Dean, you can't go there." Dean sighed.

"I have to, Alex. He deserves to know." Dean hung up as Alex responded.

"Dean…DEAN…Damn it." Alex jumped off the hood and went for the back seat. Charlie called out to her.

"Al, who's in Palo Alto?" Alex paused at her door, she looked between Jules and Charlie.

"Sam." Charlie sighed and looked at Jules, who nodded. They all got in the car and headed for Palo Alto.

xxxxxxxx

The drive was silent well into the night. Charlie finally decided to break it as they neared Palo Alto.

"How long has it been since we've seen Sam and Dean?" Jules looked at her as Alex continued to stare out her window, fiddling with the gold locket at her throat.

"Two years for Dean, I know. For Sam…" Alex cut her off.

"Four." Charlie looked at her through the rearview mirror, as Jules turned to look at her. Alex glanced at them.

"It's been four years since…since we've seen him." Jules looked at Charlie and spoke.

"You gonna be okay?" Alex shrugged.

"Good question." Charlie broke Alex out of her trance.

"There it is. And there they are." Alex jerked her head up. Sure enough, a black 67 Chevy Impala appeared out of the darkness, with two men at the trunk. Alex took a deep breath to try and steady her nerves. Charlie turned off the car and they got out, Charlie and Jules first, then Alex. Dean called out to them.

"Thought you changed your mind, glad to know I was wrong." Dean held out his arms, expecting a hug, but Jules and Charlie went to hug Sam first. Jules spoke.

"Jeez, Sam. Try to stop growing would you?" Sam laughed and hugged Charlie next.

"Good to see you guys, too." Alex spoke next, walking into the light.

"Hi, Sam." Sam's smile dropped. He stared at her with a look of surprise on his face.

"Alex." Alex stopped in front of him.

"Good to see you."

"You, too."

"How've you been?"

"Good, good. You?"

"Good, too." Sam ran a hand through his hair and looked at Dean.

"Let me get my stuff and we can go." Sam turned around without looking at Alex. Dean then spoke to them.

"Can I get a hug now? I haven't seen you guys in forever." Alex turned and slapped him.

"Are you insane?" Dean touched his now red cheek.

"Owe."

"We could've helped you find John, Dean. Without him." Dean looked her in the eye.

"He's Sam's dad, too. I had to tell him." Alex shook her head.

"Unbelievable." Alex turned around and went to lean against the back door of their car. Charlie and Jules stood on either side of Dean as he spoke to them.

"What's her problem?" Jules patted his shoulder.

"Let's just say that it didn't end well between them." Dean shrugged.

"Didn't think it ended that bad." Charlie sighed.

"Well, you'd be wrong." She then turned to look at him as Jules walked over to Alex.

"We'll follow you to wherever we're going, you can fill us in later." Dean nodded and watched her walk away. Jules spoke to Alex as Charlie arrived.

"You okay?" Alex shrugged.

"It went better than I thought it was going to. Can you unlock it?" Charlie unlocked the doors and they all got in. Jules looked at the building and noticed movement on the upper floor.

"That must be his place." Charlie and Alex looked out their windows up at the apartment. Jules picked up some pairs of binoculars and handed them to Charlie and Alex. They all looked up as a woman appeared at the window. Alex lowered her binoculars and sat back. Charlie looked at her.

"Alex?" Alex shook her head.

"He has every right to date someone. Even if she's blonde." Alex looked back up at the window then leaned her head back. Jules and Charlie looked at each other and sighed.

xxxxxxxx

The girls followed Dean and Sam to a small gas station just outside of Jericho, stopping for food and gas. Jules and Charlie went inside with Dean, and Alex made her way over to talk to Sam. He was sitting in the front seat looking through Dean's cassettes, when she spoke.

"Sam." Sam looked up at her.

"Hey, thanks again for helping us look for Dad." Alex nodded.

"Your welcome. Listen, I'm sorry it was awkward between us last night."

"I'm sorry, too. It was just surprising to see you."

"Yeah, same here. Just so you know, I tried to stop Dean from coming to get you."

"Thanks." Alex took a deep breath.

"I saw that you found someone. She's really pretty." Sam nodded.

"Thanks. Her name's Jessica." Alex smiled.

"Pretty name. You, uh, sure bounced back quick." Sam sighed and looked at her.

"Well, it can happen after a break up. Especially ours." Alex nodded.

"Okay, yeah, fine, I deserve that." Sam chuckled.

"You deserve more than that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam stood up.

"I had just had that fight with my dad, and I depended on you to help me make the right decision."

"Well you made it, without me having to be there." The girls and Dean came out of the gas station. Sam looked at Alex.

"At least I didn't leave in the middle of the night without leaving a note, like a coward." Sam sat down in the front seat and shut the door. Alex stared at him, then walked over to Charlie and Jules. Charlie held out a water bottle for her, which Alex took and downed the whole thing in a matter of seconds. Jules watched her.

"Want to talk about it?" Alex wiped her mouth and threw the bottle away.

"No." She got in the car, as Jules and Charlie just watched her with stern looks on both of their faces.

xxxxxxxx

They were following Dean and Sam to Jericho, Alex was talking about the case that John had worked on before he disappeared.

"Okay, so Dean said that all these guys vanished on this stretch of road and the only things left were the cars they drove." Jules finished her thought.

"Yeah, and this is going back decades. And it started getting worse, hence John." Charlie pulled off to the side of the road. Alex looked up from the paper in her hands.

"What're you doing?" Charlie pointed to the Impala in front of her.

"Dean pulled over, and look over there." The bridge across the street was crawling with police men. Charlie's phone then beeped with a text message. She opened it and smirked.

"Federal Marshals." Alex picked up the box on the floor filled with their fake credentials. She picked up their Marshal badges and handed them to Jules and Charlie, then they went over to Sam and Dean. All five of them walked over to the crime scene, Dean and Sam talked to the policeman in charge as the girls walked all around the car in the middle of the bridge. Charlie looked inside, as well as Alex. Jules looked over the railing as Charlie spoke to the techs working on the car.

"Any idea what went down?" The tech looked at her.

"What ever attacked him, it sliced open his chest and caused the spurting pattern on the windshield." Alex looked at window, then at Charlie. They thanked the tech and stood up, then walked to Jules. She turned to them.

"No tracks, or claw marks." Charlie nodded.

"So probably a spirit or some kind of demon." Alex sighed.

"Needle in a haystack, essentially." Just then Dean whistled to them, and signaled them to head back to the cars. Once they were far enough away from the police, Sam stomped on Dean's foot. The girls laughed silently as Dean and Sam argued. Jules got there attention.

"Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty. Can we get down to business, what did you guys find out?" Dean glared at her, but told them what the deputy told them, which wasn't a lot.

"Troy's girlfriend is putting up missing person flyers all over town, we should go talk to her." The girls nodded and went to their car.

xxxxxxxx

They drove downtown, and easily found Amy. Dean and Sam got of the Impala down the street, and Charlie parked behind them. Dean walked over to her side of the car.

"You guys okay?" Charlie nodded.

"Yeah, you guys go ahead, we'll catch up later." Dean nodded and walked off. Charlie rolled up her window and locked the doors. Alex looked at her and Jules as they turned to her.

"What?" Jules gave her a stern look."'At least I didn't leave in the middle of the night'? Al, you told us that he had just broken up with you and you wanted to get as far from him as you could get." Alex sighed.

"I did want to get away." Charlie sighed loudly.

"Al, tell us the truth." Alex shook her head.

"The truth? The truth is that my boyfriend got a full ride scholarship to the college of his dreams, a chance to leave the life he hates. Yeah, I left him. I thought if I was out of the picture, it would be an easy decision for him. And it was, he got out." Alex wiped away a tear from her eye. Charlie looked at Jules, and sighed.

"You could've just told us that from the beginning." Alex laughed.

"I didn't think that far ahead." They all laughed as Sam and Dean came out of the diner. Charlie rolled down her window.

"What's the word?" Dean leaned against the window.

"Local legend, vengeful ghost girl. We have to check the local newspapers." Jules leaned across to look at Dean.

"So you can meet us there, slowpoke." They all smiled as Charlie rolled up her window and started the car. Dean shouted at the back of the car as the girls drove off to the local library.

xxxxxxxx

The girls were looking through some old newspapers when Dean and Sam walked in, Dean very mad.

"Just wait, I'm gonna get you back." Jules blew him a kiss as Charlie and Alex laughed. The guys sat down at a computer and Dean started his search, then the girls joined them. Dean kept typing in something, which didn't pan out, then Sam tried to help.

"Let me try." Dean swatted his hand away.

"I got it." Sam pushed Dean's chair away, almost running into Alex. He sent her an apologetic look as Dean rolled back over and punched his arm.

"Such a control freak." Sam looked at the screen.

"Angry spirits are born out of violent deaths, right?" Jules answered him.

"Yeah." Sam typed as he spoke his idea.

"Maybe not murder." One result popped up. Charlie patted his shoulder.

"Good job, Sam." Alex read from the screen.

"1981, a woman named Constance Welch, twenty-four, jumped off Sylvania Bridge and drowned in the river." Dean looked at the screen.

"Say why?" Sam answered.

"Yeah. An hour before, she called 911. Her two little kids are in the bathtub, she left them alone for a minute, when she came back, they weren't breathing." Charlie sighed as Jules finished reading the article.

"'Our babies were gone, Constance couldn't bare it.' her husband Joseph Welch. And that bridge looks familiar." They all left the library and headed back to the bridge.

xxxxxxxx

They arrived at the bridge late into the night, wondering if Constance would be there. They all went over to a railing and looked at the river rushing beneath them. Dean spoke.

"Well, this is where she took the swan dive." Sam glanced at him.

"You think Dad's been here?" Jules answered.

"He's chasing Constance, we're chasing him." Sam and Dean walked away from the rail, leaving the girls to talk. Charlie looked at Alex.

"You have got to talk to Sam." Alex shook her head.

"He'll be going back to his normal life after this, he doesn't need to know, guys." Jules shook her head as Alex walked down the bridge.

"That's the point, Al. He does need to know, otherwise he'll hate you for the rest of his life." Alex shrugged.

"We'll be worlds away, it doesn't matter." Just as Charlie was about to contradict her, Dean shoved Sam up against the support pole. The girls ran over, trying to get Dean to let go.

"Dean, come on."

"We can't do this right now, Constance could show up."

"Dean!" Dean looked at all of them, then looked at Sam.

"Don't talk about her like that." He let Sam go, then turned away. Alex looked at Sam.

"You okay?" Sam nodded. Just then, Dean called to them.

"Guys." Across the bridge, Constance was standing on the railing. She turned to look at them, then jumped. They all ran to the railing, but didn't see her anywhere. Charlie spoke.

"Where the Hell did she go?" Sam answered her.

"I don't know." Just then, both the Mustang and the Impala roared to life. Dean spoke as Sam and the girls gathered around him.

"What the…?" Alex spoke to Dean and Charlie.

"Who's driving the cars?" Both Dean and Charlie held up their keys, as the cars raced toward them. Jules pulled Charlie and Alex back as Sam did the same to Dean.

"Guys, run!" They ran down the bridge, the cars gaining speed, when they all jumped over the railing. The cars stopped just before smashing into the side. Sam and Jules were hanging onto the edge, with Alex and Charlie helping them up. Once Sam was up, Alex looked him in the eye.

"Are you alright." Sam nodded.

"Yeah." Jules called out to them.

"We're fine, too." Sam looked around them.

"Dean?" He then called down to the river.

"Dean!" Just then Dean crawled out of the river, completely covered in mud.

"What?" The girls laughed as Sam called back down to him.

"You alright?" Dean did the sign for okay.

"I'm super." Sam laughed with the girls. They climbed over the rail, Jules and Charlie headed for the Mustang as Sam grabbed Alex's arm.

"Alex…thank you." Alex smiled at him.

"You're welcome, Sam." Jules looked at Charlie.

"That's an improvement." Just then Dean appeared and went to check on the Impala. Sam spoke to Dean and Charlie about the cars.

"The cars okay?" Charlie spoke first.

"We're all good here." Then Dean.

"Yeah, whatever happened, it's gone. That chick, what a BITCH!" Charlie and Dean both closed the hood on their cars, then the girls went to lean against the Impala. Sam looked at his brother.

"You smell like a toilet." The girls laughed as Dean looked down at himself.

xxxxxxxx

They all decided to stop at the local motel, so that they could rest a bit and Dean could wash up. The girls were waiting outside while the guys got a room, and Jules had an idea to get Alex to talk to Sam.

"You should talk to him now, saving his life had to have helped some." Alex sighed.

"I told you I can't." Jules raised an eyebrow.

"I could always order you to talk to him." Charlie looked at her surprised while Alex smirked at her.

"I'd like to see you try." Jules raised her eyebrows, daring Alex to say something. Alex fidgeted.

"Fine, I'll talk to him when we get a room." Jules smiled as the guys came out. Dean spoke to them.

"Dad rented out a room, that's where we're headed." They stopped at the room, and Sam picked the lock. Charlie quickly went inside with Alex and Jules following her, Sam turned and grabbed Dean. He shut the door, and they all stared at the walls, which were covered in papers and maps. Dean let out a breath.

"Whoa." They scattered about the room, Dean and Jules looked at the victims' pictures on the wall, Charlie and Alex searched the other walls, and Sam spotted salt on the floor.

"Salt, cats-eye shells. He was worried." Jules spoke.

"All these victims, different ages, races. There's no connection, at all." Sam walked over to a wall, and turned on the lamp. He smirked.

"Dad figured it out." Everyone looked at him as he continued.

"Constance Welch, she's a Woman in White." Realization came across on the girls' faces as Dean turned back to the wall of victims.

"Sly dogs." Jules looked at the article on the wall.

"If she is a Woman in White, John would've destroyed the corpse." Sam glanced at her.

"She could have another weakness." Alex shook her head.

"John's cautious, he'd burn her bones." Charlie joined them.

"Say where they buried her?" Alex looked.

"No." Sam thought of something.

"If I were Dad, I'd ask Mr. Welch." Dean nodded and headed toward the bathroom.

"You guys see if there's an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up." Sam stopped him.

"Dean, I'm sorry about what I said about Mom…" Dean held up a hand.

"No chick-flick moments." Sam and the girls laughed.

"Alright, Jerk." Dean dropped his hand.

"Bitch." Sam laughed as Dean went into the bathroom, he then spotted something on the dresser. Jules nudged Alex and gestured toward Sam. Alex sighed and nodded. Charlie and Jules went across the room as Sam sat on the bed. Alex pulled up a chair and sat across from him.

"Sam, I want to apologize." Sam looked at her, confused.

"About what?" Alex took a deep breath.

"For leaving, like I did. You were right, it was something a coward would do. But I had my reasons." Sam sighed.

"Which were?"

"I didn't want to keep you from doing what you wanted to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Sam, I…we do this job because we have to, and you did too, until you got that scholarship. I thought that I would say the wrong thing, and make you think that you had to keep hunting."

"So the easiest option was to leave?"

"No, never. I had to leave my best friend, the man I loved, so that he could leave the life he hated. It was the hardest thing I had to do, in my entire life." Sam stared at her for a minute, going over what she had just said. He leaned toward her.

"You could've just told me that." She nodded.

"I didn't think about that until later. Sam, I am truly sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you, for leaving that way, and for not calling." Sam chuckled at the last one.

"I'm glad you told me, really." Alex smiled and stood up.

"I'm sure that girlfriend of yours has been calling you nonstop, you better call her back before she starts worrying." Sam laughed and picked up his phone. Jules and Charlie smiled at Alex, but she shook her head.

"I hate you guys." Jules smirked.

"Figured." A couple hours later, Dean walked out of the bathroom, all clean. He picked up his jacket and looked at Sam.

"Going to get some food, you want anything?" Sam shook his head as he listened to a voicemail. Dean turned to the girls, Jules stood up.

"I need to stretch my legs a little." Dean opened the door for her, but then quickly walked out before her. Jules hit him upside the head as she closed the door. Charlie chuckled as she watched them.

"Are we sure they weren't separated at birth?" Alex laughed. As Dean and Jules were walking toward the Impala, they spotted the cops from the day before coming toward them. Dean quickly dialed Sam's number, and Jules called Alex.

"Jules, what's up?" Jules spoke fast as the cops got closer.

"Cops. You guys go find that Welch guy." Jules and Dean quickly hung up. The cops stopped in front of them.

"Where're your partners?" Jules looked at Dean.

"What partners, it's just us." One of the cops walked toward the room, while the other kept talking to Dean and Jules.

"Fake badge, fake card. Do you have anything that's real?" Dean shrugged.

"My boots." He smiled at the cop as Jules glared at him. Then they both were slammed onto the hood of the police car, being handcuffed. Jules turned to look at Dean.

"I hate you."

xxxxxxxx

Sam, Alex, and Charlie all watched as Dean and Jules were driven away in the back of a police car. When the coast was clear they walked over to the cars, trying to think up a plan. Sam spoke.

"What do we do now?" Alex thought a second.

"You go talk to the husband, and we'll get them out." Charlie looked at her, confused. Sam looked between them.

"Okay, good luck." Alex nodded to him, then she and Charlie got into the Mustang. They drove down to the police station and parked across the street. The sun was just setting while they thought of what to do. Alex pulled out her phone and looked at Charlie.

"You might want to cover your ears." Charlie did just that, then Alex dialed 911. She screamed into the phone about shots at some place across town. After she hung up, police scrambled to get into their cars. Alex looked at Charlie.

"I still got it." Charlie rolled her eyes and looked at the station.

"There they are." Alex turned, and Dean and Jules were hurrying to the car. Alex let down the window.

"Anybody make you their bitch, Jules?" Jules flipped her off as she and Dean got in the car. Charlie started the car and drove off.

"No, I made Dean mine." Dean glared at her, then turned to Charlie.

"Can I borrow your phone?" She handed him her phone, and he called Sam.

"Sam…Sam…That's what I'm trying to tell you, he's gone, Dad left Jericho...I got his journal…Sam? Sam!" Alex turned to Dean.

"What happened?" Dean handed her the phone.

"Constance. Charlie, drive faster." Charlie stepped harder on the gas. They were at the old farm house in a matter of minutes. As soon as they got there, Sam was screaming in the Impala. They all jumped out and started shooting at Constance. When she vanished, Sam revved the car and drove into the house. Dean yelled for him.

"Sam!" Dean and the girls all ran into the house. Dean looked through the broken passenger window.

"Sam, you okay?" Sam nodded.

"Yeah, help me." Dean wrenched open the door, and Charlie and Alex helped him out as Jules walked around to them. When Sam was out of the car, they turned and saw Constance looking at a portrait. After a second, she threw it down and moved out of the way of a dresser. It moved to pin Sam, Dean, Jules, Charlie, and Alex against the Impala. They tried to push it away, but it wouldn't budge. The lights flickered as Constance started toward them, then water started pouring from the stairs. The guys and girls looked up the stairs, and saw two little kids. They took each other's hand and spoke to Constance.

"You've come home to us, Mommy." Constance started backing up, then the children appeared behind her. They grabbed her and they started melting into the floor, with Constance screaming the whole time. When they had disappeared, Sam and Dean pushed the dresser away. They all walked over to the spot Constance and her children disappeared. Dean spoke.

"This is where she drowned her kids." Sam looked at him.

"She was scared to face them, that's why she couldn't go home." Dean smirked.

"Nice job, Sammy." Dean slapped Sam's chest where Constance had nearly ripped out his heart. Sam chuckled in pain as Jules shoved Dean. Alex checked his wound as Jules and Charlie started toward the hole that used to be the door. Sam looked at Dean.

"I can't say the same to you, shooting a ghost in the face, you freak." Alex laughed as she looked at Dean, then Charlie and Jules. Dean glanced at Sam as he walked to the Impala.

"Saved you, didn't it? If you wrecked my car, I will kill you." Sam laughed as he walked over to the Impala to join his brother. Alex, Jules, and Charlie walked out to the Mustang, as Dean backed the Impala out of the house. The girls got in as Dean stopped beside them.

"We'll meet you guys back at Stanford, is that alright?" Jules leaned over to the driver side window.

"You got it." Dean nodded and turned the car around and drove off, with the girls in the Mustang behind the Impala.

xxxxxxxx

It was a couple hours later that they made there way back to Stanford, and it was then that Jules turned to Alex.

"You gonna give him a proper goodbye?" Alex sighed and looked back out the window. They arrived at Stanford, and the girls parked behind Dean so they could say goodbye to Sam. Jules and Charlie each gave him a hug, then walked back to the car to give Alex and Sam some privacy. Alex smiled at him.

"Already, this is a better goodbye than last time." Sam smiled at her.

"Much." Alex took a deep breath.

"If I ever get arrested, I know who to call."

"If ever."

"It really was good to see you, Sam."

"It was good to see you, too." Alex bit her lip, then hugged Sam. He hugged her back, holding her tight. A minute later, they let go. Alex looked up at him.

"Goodbye, Sam." Sam nodded.

"Goodbye, Alex." Alex turned to walk back to the car, then Sam called out to her.

"Alex, you know you can call even if you're not in trouble." Alex smiled and nodded. She waved at him and he returned it, then they turned away from each other. Alex got back in the car, she smiled at Jules and Charlie. They looked forward to see Dean lean out the front window and wave to them, which they returned. He then drove off, with the girls following. After a few minutes, static came across the radio. They saw Dean do an immediate U-turn, and they followed him back to the apartment building. When they got there, Dean jumped out of the Impala and ran for the building. The girls noticed smoke coming from Sam's apartment. They jumped out and also ran for the door, but Dean came rushing out with Sam in tow. Sam was shouting for Jessica, who was still in the room. They followed Dean and Sam back to the cars, as a crowd started to gather. Sam was standing at the trunk of the Impala as Dean and the girls watched as firemen put out the fire. Jules turned to Dean.

"What the Hell happened?" Dean sighed.

"Jessica was on the ceiling, then she burst into flames." They all stared at him, then Alex spoke to him.

"Like your…" Dean nodded.

"Like our Mom. Listen, you guys better go. This is a family thing, and you guys don't have to involve yourselves." They looked at each other, then at him. Jules spoke first.

"Like Hell we'll leave you and Sam to do this by yourselves." Then Alex.

"You two need all the help you can get." And finally, Charlie.

"Besides, we're family, too." Dean smiled at them, then they all walked over to the Impala together. Sam was loading a shotgun when they came over. He looked at all of them, then threw the gun into the trunk.

"We got work to do." He then slammed the trunk.

_A.N. Hey guys, hope you like the new story. I promise, I am working on Phantom Traveler for A Hunters' Friend. Speaking of which, I have a poll on my page about who you guys think Max should end up with, and she _will_ end up with someone…eventually. I can't wait to see what you guys say, please review and stay tuned for more._


End file.
